Project Summary Project Title: Implementation of the Produce Safety Rule in South Carolina to Enhance Safety in Growing, Harvesting, Packing and Storing Fresh Fruits and Vegetables Project Description: The South Carolina Department of Agriculture, Consumer Protection Division, is seeking funds to assist in building the infrastructural resources needed to implement the Food Safety Modernization Act ? Produce Safety Rule. The project outlined in this proposal will expand the current food and feed safety regulatory programs, strengthen partnerships in the food safety industry, and create a comprehensive, coordinated system to support the efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system that encourages the safe production of fresh fruits and vegetables, and to understand and be compliant with the requirements of the FDA?s Produce Safety Rule. Project Goals: The proposed project will develop a broad coalition of produce and food safety experts in South Carolina to work with the more than 5,000 growers of fruits and vegetables here. This team will provide leadership, knowledge and technical expertise needed to complete a comprehensive assessment and inventory of the state regulatory foundation, and the resources needed to successfully execute and maintain the goals established by the Strategic Plan that is to be developed to align the Consumer Protection Division?s goals and activities with the Produce Safety Rule of the Food Safety Modernization Act. Expected Outcomes: As a result of this project, the comprehensive produce safety team in SC will encompass SCDA, Clemson University, Clemson Extension, and Federal partners such as the FDA, who will work together to achieve an integrated approach to educating and assisting the specialty crop growers to become compliant with the Produce Safety Rule. Project Objectives: 1) Perform a comparison between the SC Food and Cosmetic Act and the Produce Safety Rule, including any needed revisions as they relate to the authority legally granted to SCDA for on- farm inspections, sampling agreements, enforcement strategies, training, education, and/or technical assistance. 2) Determine resources needed to conduct activities and align the specialty crop industry to be aligned with the Produce Safety Rule. These activities shall include the identification of metrics and development of models for training, technical support and assistance, information technology, laboratory capabilities, and inspection/compliance activities. 3) Develop and implement a Strategic Plan to ensure all goals and milestones of this project are being achieved, and that all resources are being utilized to align SCDA?s Produce Regulatory Team with the intent of the Produce Safety Rule.